khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Enigmatic Soldiers
A Word from DMZ We were created on the 20th of May 2009 from the hard work and dedication of our members.This a message 2 all those previous ES members, only join up if ur committed 2 be in the squad and become active, otherwise dont join. Being the ES leader was a whole new task for me, but with ur help guys we can be the best squad , so grab ur Armor and take arms for we are gonna take Inferno by storm. I have been leader for the demo inferno and the current chapter 1, ive had stress related issues because of the squad but ive had it controlled, ive even tried to leave inferno entirely, but when something happens at least friends come to help you, because of that ive decided to continue i already have the passion and the determination to continue being the leader and i will never give up. Members Squad Rules #Follow all the forums' rules. #Follow all of the Inferno's rules and regulations. #No insanely long names. Try to keep it under 10 characters. #Respect everyone, whether they be newbies or vets. #No haxxing. Ever. Refer to this thread for more info. #We, the leaders, have the power to get rid of anyone in the squad though we will have a good reason of doing so if we ever do dismiss someone. #No spamming. Anywhere. Specially the Inferno and this thread. If you want to chat with your fellow squad members, we will have a social squadron thread made where you can chat about anything clan related. #We will add new rules if need be. #Remember, if you are part of this squad, all of your actions will represent us as a whole. Not just you. With that said, think before you act. #Be active. If you will be gone for some time, we will understand but it would be appreciated if you notify us first. #Always be a good sportsman; Don't brag and don't hold grudges. #Most importantly, have fun. That's the main point in the RPG. #Also on that note the squad hiearchy system will be implemented soon Oaths This is gonna be my oath to the New ES as was written by previous member 'UltimaSora07 (Zero), ' "As a new recruit,I will abid to anything my ES Leader requests and I will not disobey at all ,I will not leave this Clan unless I am told by the ES Leader to do so.And that is my ES way." although my own version will be added,also do not copy make your own version '"as a new ES member i will use my strength and mind to guide ES into the future, with magic and keyblade in hand there is nothing that i cant accomplish, i will use my knowledge to help others if they so wish and defend them from the darkness, for that is my ES way" ' 'That is my oath to ES ' Past ES Members *White Tiger : Dante *Wynn: Wynn : *Zexion0000 : Sai *Dygado: brol *Bureku *UltimaSora07 Ultima *Bleachlover *Solareon *Ralor Penwat *Patius aka tenacious gfx *Startaex Additional Squad Information * Category:Active Squads